Crush
by Luuh2311
Summary: Bella is High School's Queen, popular, beautiful, confident, dating jocks, wild. Edward is the geek student, ignored by everyone except when they threaten him. He has a crush on her for years. He thinks she's out of his league. He might be wrong. AH
1. Chapter 1

I was bouncing in my seat, as my family talked around me. I was going to see her. I was going to spend the whole summer with her. I was going to talk to her. I was going to do stuff with her. And she would talk to me… And I wouldn't make a fool of myself.

"Honey? Edward?" my mom asked turning in her seat.

"Yeah?" I said still bouncing.

"Are you alright? You're kind of pale…"

"Must be freaking out about Bella" Emmett teased.

Alice got out of the way so I could punch his arm and he hissed and was about to punch my arm back.

"Emmett" mom warned. "Apologize"

"He fucking punched my arm!" Emm whined.

"Language" dad said calmly from behind the wheel.

"You shouldn't have teased him about Bella" mom said clearly fighting a smirk, "Leave him and his crush alone"

"I don't have a crush on her!" I said.

And then it began, Alice tried to help me, but also make me admit, while Emm teased me about it, and I denied the whole time, mom trying to make us shut up, and dad playing with the radio. It lasted for ten minutes until Alice let out a high pitching scream, and dad stopped the car, flinching with us. She sighed when she ended and we all stared at her.

"I'm tired of this shit" she said, "Emmett leave Edward alone. Edward we won't say anything about your crush for Bella" I was about to protest but she glared, "Even if you don't admit it. Mom, please, change from this awful radio station dad put. Dad, drive faster, we're tired, and need to stretch, this backseat is too small with Emmett and Edward"

Dad smiled and continued driving, faster, and mom changed the radio station. Alice sighed in contentment and leaned back in the seat, practically on my shoulder since Emmett was using all her space.

"Let summer begin" Alice mumbled.

After a few minutes I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"I don't have a crush on Bella"

They all groaned and then laughed. I looked away, out the window, trying to hide my smile.

An hour later we parked in front of the wooden cabin, surrounded by trees, and the sound of water from the lake, and the river close by. I stretched as soon as I got out of the car, and smiled when I saw the deep blue Camaro. We got our bags and knocked on the door. Bella opened with a huge smile and hugged my parents. I used the time to check her out. She was beautiful, in denim high-waist skirt, a black tank top, with deep V-neck, showing her cleavage, and a denim vest, with a grey high heel shoes. I had to look away from her legs before something happened.

"It's so good to see you, Esme" she said to mom. "I missed you"

"Why don't you come to our house anymore? We miss you too honey" mom said.

"Ah, school is getting a lot of my time. I'll try to visit more this year" she said.

"Yeah, school and boyfriends" Emm mumbled smirking and Alice discreetly slapped his arm.

Bella smiled at us, and Emmett took her in a bear hug.

"How are you, Bells?" he asked putting the giggling girl in the ground.

"I'm good" she said, "You?"

"Good"

She kissed his cheek and hugged Alice. They greeted each other, talking briefly about clothes and then she turned to me. I swallowed hard, and discreetly rubbed my sweaty hands in my jeans clad thighs.

"Hi, Ed" she said and kissed my cheek, wrapping her arm around my waist, bringing me forward into the house. "How are you?"

"G-Good" I stammered and hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders. I must be tomato red since her lips touched my cheek.

"We'll have fun, right?" she asked as the others greeted her parents.

"Definitely" I mumbled blushing.

"You still blush as you did when you were a kid. It's cute" she said and walked to Alice.

I watched as both of them went upstairs to the rooms, and tried to take a normal breath, but just could take a shaky one, and felt lightheaded. What that girl did to me!

Sue and Charlie showed us our rooms, since they came in two cars four days ago, they brought some of our bags, since our car was packed, with us, specially Emmett. I looked at my window, and smiled. I had a balcony. I slid the glass door and stepped out, enjoying the view of the lake. I saw that it was a shared, there was another glass door. I tried to think whose room was it, but didn't remember who took the room beside mine. There was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I asked stepping back in.

"Edward, honey, I prepared snacks for your family. Everyone is downstairs" Sue said.

"Oh, thanks. I'm coming in a minute"

"That's what she said!" Emmett said passing behind Sue laughing.

I blushed and Sue smiled and closed the door. This was the summer for everyone. Emmett came to spend his summer with us, last one he spent with his college girlfriend, whom he still didn't introduced. Dad wasn't working, a miracle. Alice was home, normally she would try to go somewhere, last time she convinced Aunt Carmen to go with her to Paris. I wasn't in a summer school. Mom was happy to have everyone together. And it was the summer before senior year.

Charlie Swan, my dad's partner, was an old family friend. Seriously I almost saw the man as uncle, I just didn't because it would be pervert to think of him as uncle, since that would make Bella my cousin… ugh. He recently had married his long time 'girlfriend', Sue. Bella's mom left when she was a baby, and Sue was there. As the years passed, Bella saw her as mom, and Charlie fell in love with her. But Renée just gave him the divorce he was trying to get for years, a few months ago. They married, a simple, short ceremony, and said that this summer we had to get together to celebrate everything. I went downstairs and was disappointed that Bella wasn't there. My family ate the sandwiches Sue prepared, my parents talking excitedly with Bella's, but me, Alice and Emmett were quiet.

"Something wrong, kids?" Charlie asked.

"No, uncle Charlie" Alice said, "We're just tired"

"Well, go take a nap or something. We'll wake you up for dinner" Sue said.

We nodded and went to our rooms, desperate for sleep. I closed my door and heard something from the room beside mine through the wall. I frowned, I forgot to ask someone about who's room was it. I laid on bed, enjoying the huge bed's softness. It felt like laying on a cloud. I closed my eyes and then I heard.

_Thump_.

I opened my eyes and waited.

_Thump_.

I looked up at the wall behind my headboard, and frowned.

_Thump_.

It sounded like something hitting the wall.

"Oh"

I sat up at that. That was… definitely a pleasure filled moan.

_Thump. Thump. Thump_.

Shit, there was someone having sex. I gagged a little, thinking it might be my parents… But they were downstairs, with Charlie and Sue… So who would… Alice and Emmett weren't in this room, and definitely wouldn't have sex.

"Ah, God" the moan was louder.

I gasped recognizing Bella's voice.

_Thumpthumpthump_. The pace increased.

"Fuck, Bella" I grimaced recognizing Black's voice, "B, slow down. I won't… Oh, shit"

_Thump_.

I laid back in bed, covering my head with a pillow, trying to not hear, or to kill myself from suffocation. I still could hear the groans, moans, thumps, giggles… She fucking _giggled._

"Jake" I heard she say breathlessly.

I was biting my lip so hard I could feel the saltiness of the blood. I felt something slid down the corner of my eye, and realized I was crying. I was fucking crying. What kind of sick shit is this? Is this a joke? A sick joke? People like to see me suffer? I got up, wiped the tear and got out of the room, almost running. I stumbled downstairs, and when I got there the adults stared at me, with concern. I shook my head and nodded to the living room. I lay in the couch, hearing the low murmurs of their conversation, and glaring at the ceiling. I heard her giggle before I saw her. She plopped down at my feel and I sat up, looking away. She sighed contently, and I had to look at her. She was flushed, her tank top wrinkled, and her hair messier than when we got here. She looked over her shoulder at where our parents were talking and took a cigarette from a pocket of her vest, and looked at me.

"Want some?" she asked in a whisper.

"I didn't know you smoked" I mumbled.

She lighted it up, stayed silent while took good drags of it.

"Bella!" Sue chastised from the other room.

"Alright. I'm going to put if off in a second, mom!" she said rolling her eyes. "Open your mouth" she said to me.

I frowned but did as she said. She slid next to me, took a drag from the cigarette, and leaned in so close, my heart skip a beat. She was going to kiss me. Her lips were almost brushing mine. She closed her eyes, and I did the same, waiting. I then felt her exhale the smoke in my mouth, and I opened my eyes. She pulled back, took another drag, and put it off in an ashtray on the coffee table. I stared at her in shock. I was practically trembling. Her lips were so close to mine… The smoke… was so sexy. I could smell her… I shifted in my spot, trying to adjust myself.

"Ahn… It's…Eh" I stumbled in my words.

"You didn't like it" she said with a smirk.

"I-I did" I stammered.

"It's the minty one. I can't stand the common" she said and looked over her shoulder to our parents, "Your parents would kill me if they know…"

"It's c-cool"

"If you want more, you know who to look for" she said, and to me, sounded seductively.

I nodded dumbly, and she smirked, kissed my cheek, and got up.

"Jake!" she yelled.

I then grimaced, remembering why I was here. Why I was mad before.

"Coming!" he yelled from upstairs.

"Dad, I'm going to take Jake home!" she announced grabbing a bag, and keys.

"Jake?" mom asked and glanced at me.

"Yeah, my boyfriend, or whatever" Bella said rolling her eyes.

"His parents let him come with us for a few days" Sue said. "But he has to go, his family is going on a trip"

"Oh, ahn, too bad" mom said but didn't sound sincere.

"Wow, aunt Esme, you suck at acting. I can see you're lying from miles away" Bella said smirking.

"Just… I think this should be family time, you know?" mom said.

"Lying again" Bella accused and mom blushed, "Don't worry. It is family time. Starting tomorrow"

Then Jake ran from upstairs, greeted everyone and said goodbye.

"Hey. It's AE!" he said smirking at me.

I scowled at him and my nickname and he chuckled.

"Jake" Bella warned. "Stop"

"It's cool, babe. Didn't know he would be here" he said and patted my shoulder, "Have fun, try to stay away from a book"

"Fuck you" I mumbled.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"Jake, let's go" Bella said pulling him away, and out of the house.

We stayed silent and I heard her car turn on, and drive away. When the sound of the tires disappeared, mom cleared her throat.

"Okay, what was that?" she asked.

"Nothing" I said getting up and walking to the stairs, "We just don't get along"

I went upstairs before they could say something, and finally slept, now without disturbing, angering noises. When woke up, well, my mom woke me up, it was already dark. Everyone sat in the dining room around the round table, talking and eating. Bella wasn't back yet. We continued to eat and my family was making plans for go hiking tomorrow, and I would just nod, pretending to be involved in the conversation. Suddenly the front door opened and closed and Bella came in frowning.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" mom asked.

Bella looked at her, then at me, and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, everything fine" she said sitting beside Alice, two chairs away from me.

"We were talking about go hiking tomorrow" Charlie said and she nodded reaching for the juice jar.

"Yeah. We can go after breakfast, and in the way back to lunch we could go swim. The lake water is amazing" she said sipping her juice.

"That's a nice necklace" Alice said to her. "Do I know it? It seems familiar…"

"Oh, it's Edward's birthday present, isn't it?" mom asked excitedly.

I looked at the heart locket in her neck and smiled. Bella smiled at me, and took it in her hands, looking at it.

"Yes, I love it. Edward always gives the best gifts. He knows what I like" she said.

I blushed slightly, looking down at my plate. I always knew what she liked. I knew her. Everything about her. But she continued to not know me, see me.

"He gave her necklaces, always like this, and she simply loves them, wears always she can" Sue said.

"They are vintage. He gave me one that I can imagine a 1500s woman wearing. It's awesome" Bella said.

"I'm glad you like it" I mumbled.

Emmett elbowed me in the ribs and I glared at him, and he just smirked.

"Edward seems to know Bella pretty well" Emmett said making me blush, and continue glaring at him, "Right… Bella?"

"Yeah, I guess so" she said getting some steak.

"I would think that you two born for each other. You two would make a cute couple, no?" Alice said and I looked down at my plate, turning tomato red.

Bella laughed. Laughed! I was humiliated.

"Stop, Alice" I said quietly.

"Alice is right" Sue said quietly, and I looked at her to see her smirking at Bella.

"Mom" Bella said rolling her eyes, "We're just old friends"

Ouch. I looked back at my plate nodding, wishing the earth would swallow me now. Humiliated and shut down. Great.

"There's something any of you would like for 4th July barbecue?" mom asked.

Alice and Emmett asked for their favorites, and mom looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Bella?" she asked.

"No, thanks, Esme. But maybe I'll make that strawberry and blueberry pie. Edward seemed to like it last year. I can't eat it…"

"Why?" dad asked.

"Oh, no. I won almost four pounds since school ended. I have to stop with candy and stuff!"

"You look great" I said.

I blushed and continued to look at my plate. It's like I don't have a filter. My mind doesn't know when to stop when I'm humiliated already.

"Edward is right" Charlie said, "You don't have to lose weigh"

"You're my dad, you're supposed to say that" Bella said smirking, "You would like me to be a ball, so boys wouldn't ask me out"

"Edward isn't family and he thinks the same" Charlie pointed out.

People usually don't know when you feel embarrassed and want to be invisible.

"Well, I think Bella is hot like this" Emmett said saving me.

"Does your college girlfriend know you call other girls hot?" Bella asked amused.

"Well, she call that… girly vampire actor hot, and I endure it" Emmett said chuckling.

"He isn't girly. And yes, he is hot" Alice said.

And then the conversation turned into Hollywood stars that are hot. Thank God.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, Edward" Bella said looking over her shoulder.<em>

_She was sitting in the edge of the dock, her legs in the water, wearing just a deep blue bikini. She smiled and patted the spot next to her. I sit down, looking at her, and she smiled at me. _

"_Bella" I said. Didn't stammer. Wow. _

"_You know…" she looked at the water, bit her lip, blushing. Oh, that lip. My undoing. "I think you're cute" _

"_I-I'm cute?" I stammered. Yeah, Edward is back. Great._

"_Yeah. I was too shy to say it" _

"_Oh" Smooth, Edward. "I thought you didn't notice me" Desperate much? Shit, I have to turn off that voice inside my head. Concentrate. _

"_Oh, I noticed you alright" she chuckled. "I have a crush on you since fifth grade"_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yeah" she said blushing._

_She looked at me from under her eyelashes, biting her lip, and I swallowed hard. She leaned in, looking into my eyes. _

"_Kiss me" she whispered close to my lips._

_I touched my lips to hers and my hands went to her waist to pull her close. She moaned in my mouth, and I groaned back. She licked my bottom lip, and pushed me back, so she was laying on top of me. Our tongues met, and I grunted. I tried to pull her back, so she wouldn't feel my _excitement_, but it was too late. She smiled against my lips, and her hands went to my shorts' button. _

"_I want you" she said against my lips._

_I rolled over, so I was on top of her, and kissed her passionately._

"_Edward" she moaned._

"_Bella" I breathed as her hips thrust up to meet mine._

"_Edward" she said. _

"_Bella" I answered kissing her neck. _

"_Edward" she said, not as a moan, not as a breath like last time. "Edward!"_

_I stopped and looked at her._

"_Bella" I said frowning._

_She smirked at me and gave me a peck. _

"_Wake up" she said._

"_Ahn?" _

"_Edward, wake up"_

_Bella started to vanish from my hands, literally, and I looked around. _

"_Bella!"_

"Edward, wake up!" she yelled.

I sat in bed, my head hitting another.

"Ouch"

My eyes went wide as I looked at Bella rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, shit" I hissed, "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine. Ahn, everyone is having breakfast. Hurry up. We'll leave soon to go hiking"

"Okay" I said.

She nodded, looking at me strangely, blushed and ran out of the room. I tried to understand everything and blushed furiously and cursed under my breath. Shit, did I say her name while sleeping? Talk embarrassing. I shook my head and got up, and changed. When I got downstairs everyone was having breakfast and talking excitedly. I said good morning, avoiding eye contact with Bella, and swallowed my breakfast, since I wake up late, and everyone was ready to leave.

We all walked to the trail, talked during the hike, and sang stupid songs, told jokes, laughed of stories… I walked behind, watching Bella. For a moment I got disappointed in seeing bikini straps under her off shoulder green shirt. Then I hat to subtly adjust myself for even thinking of her swimming naked. Family activities, see?

When we headed back we were desperate for the lake. As soon as we approached, Emmett ran, and jumped in, sneakers and shirt on. The parents went in, to rest and get lunch ready, and we would swim a little. I took off my shirt and sneakers and jumped in the water. Alice followed me in her swimsuit, and giggling. Then her. Wearing a simple bikini, black bottom, and red top, and her hair in a ponytail. She walked to the end if the dock, and instead of jumping like us, gave an Olympics-worth dive. She came up, grinning and Emmett suggested a chicks fight.

"Okay" Bella said. "Who will lift me up?"

I blushed and thanked God for being under the water from the waist down. Just thinking of my head between her thighs… God, I need to take my mind out of the gutter.

"Whomever" Alice said, but smirked at me. "Maybe Edward?"

I blushed more, of course.

"Can you handle me? I'm not light like Alice" Bella said to me. I nodded and she shrugged. "Okay then"

She swam to me, and smiled. I smiled back, still blushed, and probably looked like an idiot. I got down, until just my head was over the water, and she quickly climbed in my shoulders. When I got up, I was kind of shaking in excitement and she gripped my hair tightly, and her thighs tightened around my head, as she almost fell backwards. I gripped her thighs and she relaxed as she realized I wouldn't let her fall. Emmett of course, decided to humiliate me. He wolf whistled and smirked.

"Get a room!" he said.

I blushed tomato red, and he and Alice laughed. Siblings, love to make your life hell.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Bella asked resting her hands in my head, her fingers between my hair. My eyes almost fluttered close.

"Yeah" I stammered, "Ahn… You're not heavy, B-Bella"

"Thanks" she said.

After three rounds of chick fight, Bella and I won two, we went to lunch. In the way to the house, Bella linked her arm with mine, laughing as we remembered the best moments of the day. I realized this summer, was my chance. I would use this summer to make things with Bella change.


	2. Chapter 2

First day of school. I actually made an effort on getting ready, trying to look good. I wasted the whole summer, getting closer to Bella. Now, I would actually do something. Shit, I even started smoking just to get to talk to her. Not good when Emmett caught me and blackmailed me on telling mom. Now, he had the right to make fun of my crush, without me hitting him. I drove to school, in my own little world, ignoring Alice talking about the excitement of being a junior… I parked the car in my usual spot and got out. Alice and I stayed by the car for a moment, when I saw the blue camaro arrive. I smiled and looked at Alice.

"Aren't you going to talk to Bella?" I asked because I was a pussy and wouldn't go alone.

"No" she laughed, "Why?"

"Why not?" I asked frowning.

"Because we're in school, Edward. Where she is the queen, dating jocks, with cheerleaders following her. And we're in the bottom of society as no ones, just trying to have a peaceful year. That won't happen if we try to talk to her"

"Come on. We spent the whole summer together. We can talk to her"

"Then go!" she said smirking.

"Alright. Let's go"

"No. You go" she said chuckling, "I don't have a crush on her"

"I don't either"

"Keep telling yourself that, because just you believe it"

I glared at her and looked at Bella, who seemed to be struggling to put a book in her bag. I took a deep breath and started walking to her. When I reached her, I didn't know what to say of course.

"H-Hi" I stammered.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey" she said, with an arched eyebrow.

She wasn't used to talking to me in school.

"I-I was… just w-wondering… Ahn… You… Mom is having a party for my birthday, and I wondered if you wanted to come" I blurted.

My eyes got wide. Shit. My mom wasn't planning anything for me. Fuck. Damn lack of filter.

"Your birthday already passed" she said confused. "20th. We made a barbeque at the lake house"

"Oh, ahn, this is like… a party, party" _Shit what was I saying?_ "Eh… my friends are going and… stuff" Smooth. Really smooth.

She smiled and leaned against her car.

"When?" she asked.

"Hm… Next weekend. Saturday" I stammered.

"Hm" she said clearly thinking. "I have a date…"

"Oh… Ahn, it's c-cool. F-fine" I said nodding, not meeting her eyes.

"I'll try to reschedule and go to your party" she said.

My head snapped up so fast my neck cracked. I hissed, but smiled at her.

"If I can't…" she mumbled, "I'll take him, is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah, great" I said, fighting to keep my smile.

"Great, so…"

"Hey, Bells" Jasper Whitlock said approaching.

He was a jock, and the popular guy, the guy that had every girl following him. Alice obviously liked him, though she tried to hide. Bella smiled at him, and he kissed her cheek, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey… Ahn…" he said staring at me, "Sorry, dude. AE?"

"Jasper" Bella said softly, "AE is just a nickname that he doesn't like. It's Edward"

"Oh, okay. Hey… Edward" he said to me.

"Hi" I deadpanned.

"Edward invited me to his party" Bella said, "This Saturday"

"Sure. If you want to go, I can go with you" he said.

"Yeah, that's what I was saying to Edward. Is it okay to reschedule the date?"

"Yeah, sure" he said.

The bell rang, Bella waved at me and they walked away. Why do I think things are going to change? They never do.

I was by my locker, getting my trigonometry book, when I saw her a few lockers away, talking to friends. She was smiling and laughing, and I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Suddenly, Ben appeared in my way, blocking my view.

"Talk to her" he said.

I blushed and turned to my locker.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella" Angela said, wrapping an arm around Ben's waist, "Just talk to her"

"Why? I have nothing to say" I said quietly.

"Come on, Edward. You like her. You must have something to say" Ben said rolling his eyes.

"And make a fool of myself?"

"You won't" Ang said.

"I always do"

"Maybe she'll think it's cute" Angela tried.

"Yeah, right" I snorted, and closed my locker.

I stepped around them, ready to go to trigonometry, when I felt Ben push me. And of course, falling forward, I basically fell on my knees, by Bella. I glared at Ben and Angela, who pretended to walk by innocently. I blushed, and got my books from the floors quickly. Bella crouched, got a book and extended. I took it and looked at her.

"Hi" she said.

"H-Hi" I stammered.

She smiled at me, making me blush harder, and smile too.

"Want something, loser?" Jacob said bumping his shoulder with mine and standing beside Bella. Bella's friends, Jessica and Lauren snickered.

"Jacob, stop being mean" Bella said glaring at him.

"Yeah, nerdy should put his glasses on and see that some girls, are out of his league" Jacob sneered, putting an arm on her waist.

I looked down and stepped away.

"Stop being an ass" Bella said.

I stop and stared at her. She was defending me?

"I'm just tired of him eyeing my chick" Jacob said still glaring at me.

"I'm not yours" Bella growled and pulled away from him

"Ahn it's fine" I mumbled.

"See? It's cool, babe" Jake said smiling at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he turned to give me a fake smile.

"Fuck off" he sad calmly, but threateningly.

I glared at him, but walked away. Just another day at the hell called high school.

I asked for Alice's help about the 'party' I told Bella I would have. She said she could do it, but I had to convince mom. I sneaked in the kitchen, standing in the corner, watching mom cook, and clean.

"What do you want, Edward?" she asked without turning around.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" I asked amusedly.

"You can say that" she said smirking over her shoulder at me. "What do you need?"

"A birthday party"

"For who?"

"Me?"

She turned and frowned.

"Your birthday passed"

"Yeah, ahn, I wanted to do a little get together with my friends… a barbeque or something"

"Who's coming?"

"Just a few friends… Ben, Ang, Eric, Seth… just a few people, like I said"

"There's more" she said smirking.

"No" I said quickly, too quickly. Damn it.

"Let me guess… Bella?" she asked knowingly.

"Eh… She might come" I shrugged.

"Explain from the beginning"

"I might have blurted to a friend that I would have a party, so I have to have a party"

"That friend being… Bella"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Alright. But keep it low key. I don't want a crazy teenager party" she said.

I nodded, kissed her cheek and ran to my room.

I left the party in Alice's hands, so obviously, it wouldn't end well. The party started well. My friends came, we sat around, talking, eating the snacks mom did… And then it started getting out of control. Half of the junior class were there. I glared at Alice when it started getting out of control, but she was too busy entertaining her friends and colleagues. I was freaking out. Mom was out, she convinced Emmett to come this weekend, for the party, and went to get him in the airport. When she came back, I would be dead. The music was blasting, apparently someone got alcoholic drinks, I was trying not to freak out that there were people in the pool when I saw a camaro arriving.

"Hey! Careful with that!" I yelled at a kid playing with a crystal vase.

I got to the front door to see Bella and Jasper entering, looking around with grins.

"H-Hey" I said.

"Cullen, you sure know how to throw a party" Jasper said smiling at me, "But where are people from our year?"

"Ahn… I… Alice, my junior sister, organized, so…" I stammered.

"It looks like Alice" Bella chuckled looking around. "Happy birthday! Again!"

"Thanks" I mumbled blushing.

Bella nudged Jasper's in the ribs, and pointed to his jacket. He looked confused, so she took it from his arm, and put in the closet with her jacket.

"You know the house" he stated.

"Family" she smiled.

"Oh! You're cousins?" he asked looking between me and Bella with a confused frown.

"No! Parents are old friends" she said.

"Cool" he said looking around. "I'll go get a drink…"

"Yeah, get me one, please?" she said.

"Sure thing, darlin'"

He walked away, waving for a few people he knew, and dodging a couple of drunk juniors.

"Esme isn't home, right?" Bella asked smirking.

"N-No" I stammered. "She went to get Emmett from the airport"

"You're screwed" she said still smirking.

"Y-Yeah"

"Well, the least you can do is having fun while your murderer isn't here" she said grinning.

She linked her arm with mine, dragging me to the party and when we got to the living room, met Alice, Ben and Angela. Bella started talking to them, and I realized she was awesome. She was popular, but not snobby, and she talked to everyone as if she was friends with them, she could get along with anyone. Jasper soon joined us, and Alice stared at him openly. I'm pretty sure Bella saw, because she gave Alice a knowing smirk, and Alice blushed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen" I heard my name be called.

I froze, and felt the blood drain from my face. My friends gave me pity smiles, and I turned around, to face my furious mom, taking a drink from a junior's hand, and putting off another's cigarette. She walked to me and glared. Emmett followed her, clearly amused with my death.

"What the hell! I leave for a couple hours, to get your brother to your reasonable, simple, small party, and come back to this!" she yelled over the music. "You're in serious trouble, Mister"

"M-Mom…"

"You better have this party over in…" she checked her watch, "Two and a half hours. I'm going to dinner with your father, and when we get back, I want this house as I left before going to the airport"

"You're screwed" Emmett said grinning and looking around.

"And I better not have problems with police for underage drinking!" she yelled at me. "Your father and I won't bail you" she threatened.

With that she walked away.

"Holy shit" I said looking around, at my doom.

Of course, I was grounded. My friends even tried to help ending the party, but when my parents got home, the house was a mess, and there was even a couple of students passed out. Dad just gave me a disapproving look, letting the yelling for mom. I hated when he did that. I felt so small, low, ungrateful. Like I didn't deserve parents like them. I was grounded for a month, not that I went out much. But now was demanded that I went from home to school, and from school straight home. The next week of course, the rest of school knew about the party, and a few seniors were mad I didn't invite them. I don't think I ever glared at Alice so much in my life. Bella as usual was with her group, and I would be just audience, a bystander. Jasper turned out to be cool, you could say we were friends. Not that I was friendly to him, until the moment he told me he and Bella were just good friends. I tried to play cool, but he smirked and said it was obvious I liked her. I continued to deny and he would just smirk. After that, we became friends, without Bella in the way… Alice was forgiven because she was funny. One day we were by the car, talking, when Jasper came to talk to me about an assignment. She blushed tomato red, stammered on her 'hi' and stumbled to get in the car. I laughed and Jasper punched my arm, smiling at the car, or Alice. Every freaking time. He would appear, she would blush, stutter, stumble, and run away. It's hilarious.

"Did you hear Bella is single?" Alice said approaching me in the locker.

"She's always single" I mumbled.

"No. She has fucks, and not serious relationships, maybe little affairs. But it's official, she's saying she is tired of it, and wants a serious relationship, and won't fuck anyone until she get a boyfriend. A serious one"

"So?" I sighed, closing my locker a little too forcefully.

"It's your chance! You got the best shot!"

"How? I'm not a jock, not popular, a player, or whatever that she always dates"

"But did you ever see her talk to one of them for more than fifteen minutes without getting annoyed?"

"No"

"See? She doesn't get annoyed with you!"

"She doesn't because I'm not coming onto her. If I hit on her, she'll be annoyed"

"Doubt it" she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, Alice" I grumbled.

"Hey, man" Jasper said coming from behind Alice. He looked down at her, smiling. 3, 2, 1… Oh, that tomato red blush!

"I-I… C-Class… Going" she stammered.

Jasper grinned, she blushed impossibly harder, stepped back, tripped(on thin air), almost fell, and when Jasper reached to help her, she gasper and jogged to class, tripping all the way. I cracked up.

"Stop being mean to her" Jasper said frowning and punched my arm. "Leave her alone"

"She's my sister. It's my birthright to tease her" I said chuckling, "And it's too damn funny"

"She's cute" he shrugged.

"Tell her that and she might pass out next time"

"Like you wouldn't if it was Bella, right?" he said smirking.

I stopped laughing, glared at him and he laughed.

"Did you need something?" I snapped.

"No, just came to ask if you heard about Bella"

"About relationships and stuff? Yeah" I shrugged.

"Going to do something about it?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Oh, denial" he sighed dramatically, "It makes silly high school life so… fun"

"Keep that up, and I might tell my sister you called her 'cute'" I threatened.

"Tell her" he shrugged. "She is"

"Ugh, disgusting, dude. My sister" I said scowling.

He chuckled and we went to class.

The serious resolution Bella proclaimed, last a month. By the end of it, she was dating Jacob, seriously now. Like it wasn't bad enough before. What was worse was that Jacob would be a dick to me, claiming I wanted 'his chick'. So, Bella knew. She knew but she chose to ignore. Ignore me. Not really. She would talk to me when we accidentally met, not that that was common, but she would always be nice. But she never addressed the subject, and I, being the eternal pussy, didn't have the courage to say something. Days passed, weeks, months… I just watched. My friends insisted I should do something but I couldn't. First, I would make a fool of myself. Second, she would laugh at me. Third, Jacob would kick my ass, hard. By the end of the year, I was just trying to concentrate on graduating. I was walking down the hall when I heard her and Jacob fighting.

"It's over, forget it!" she shouted.

The hallways were empty, everyone in class, so the sound echoed through the halls.

"Do you think I need you, bitch? I don't! You're right! It's over" he shouted.

"Fuck you!" she yelled.

I peeked to see the scene and saw him encaging her against a locker. I saw red.

"Hey!" I shouted running to them.

"Leave, freak" he said keeping his glare on her.

"Let her go" I said through clenched teeth.

"Fuck off" he yelled, glaring at me.

Bella tried to push him, without success, so I pushed him away from her, and stood between them. He glared daggers at me, and smirked.

"You asked for it" he said.

He tried to punch me, but I was too fast and he almost hit a locker. He growled, and being in the football and wrestling team, he put me down in a second. The air on my lungs came out in a 'whoosh', and he just looked down at me, smirking.

"Stay away from chicks out of your league, Awkward Edward"

Bella pushed him hard, and he just smirked at her. I took the moment to get up, grabbing him, and we fell on the ground, kicking and punching.

"Stop! Jake!" Bella yelled, "Edward! Please! Stop!"

By then the bell had rang, and the hall filled with students that watched the scene amused. Suddenly, someone pulled him away, and someone held me. I was breathing heavy and so was he, with a bleeding nose. I smirked at him, and winced at the pain in my cheekbone.

"Dude, cool off" Jasper said dragging me back.

The football players dragged Jacob away. He had other fighting problems, and he could get expelled, not just from the team, but from school.

"Oh, God" Bella said walking to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" I mumbled, frowning.

She touched my cheek softly, and smiled sadly.

"You're crazy. He would have killed you" she said.

"He's worse. At least my nose isn't bleeding" I said smugly.

She smiled and brushed her thumb on my cheekbone.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay" I mumbled.

"Thank you, Edward"

"My pleasure"

She grinned, dropped her hand, squeezed mine, got her things and walked away with her friends.

"Here" Alice said.

She gave me an icepack and was smirking.

"What?" I asked putting the icepack in my cheek.

"You so hit on her" Jasper said teasingly, "And didn't stammer!"

I glared at him and flipped him off. He just chuckled.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"They were fighting, and he was being a little pushy" I shrugged.

"What are you? Peter Parker?" Ben joked, "How did you gave him a bleeding nose?"

"Anger, accumulated through the years" Alice said smirking, "And he had a good cause"

I smiled weakly, and looked to see Bella down the hall, walking away. She smiled over her shoulder and gave me a little nod. I grinned and tried to calm my heart down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you're liking it. <strong>

**Outfits on my profile. **

**REVIEW! :D**

**xoxo Luuh**


	3. Chapter 3

"Invite Bella" Alice said following me.

"No"

"Invite her"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Do it!"

"No!" I said sighing.

"Invite her" Alice said practically whining. "You need a date to the prom!"

"No, I don't. I'm not going"

"Yes you are. It's your senior year. You have to go!"

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do. And you'll invite Bella"

"Alice…"

"No. Invite her!"

"She probably has a date already"

"She doesn't. I checked. She would go with Jake, but not anymore"

"I won't invite her" I mumble.

"Then I will do it for you!" she threatened.

"You wouldn't" I said narrowing my eyes.

She begged me with he eyes and I shook my head and walked away. I wouldn't humiliate myself like that.

* * *

><p>My cell rang and I picked up, smiling as my mom took several pictures of Alice in her prom dress. Jasper would be here any minute to take her, and she was so happy it was kind of funny.<p>

"Hello?" I asked still watching my mom almost crying in excitement for Alice.

"Edward?"

I sat upright at hearing her voice. "B-Bella?"

"Hi, I'm just calling to ask if you can come like… fifteen minutes later, I'm late"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You said you would pick me up at 8. I'm asking if you can and mind picking me up 8:15" she said. "Is it okay for you?"

I still didn't understand. Alice grinned at me and I glared at her. She really did it. She invited Bella for me. Humiliating.

"Ahn…" Alice nodded and gave me thumbs up, so I went with what she was saying. "Yeah, anything. Take your time"

"Thanks! You're great!" she said.

She hung up and I glared at Alice.

"Before you scream at me…" she said, "She doesn't know it was me. I used your cell to text her, and sent notes as if you were doing it all, so she really thinks _you_ invited her. And she said yes. So, you're welcome"

"I have to pick her up in half an hour!" I said desperately.

"The tux is in your closet, I got it, you're welcome. Don't worry, you have time. Just go get ready, and go pick her up" Alice said pushing me to the stairs. "You can thank me later"

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and before running out, I grabbed the gift I bought Bella a long time ago, but haven't got the opportunity to give it to her. Alice was gone, and thankfully my mom didn't want to take too many pictures of me. She just took one and let me go. I drove top speed to Bella's house, thanking Lord for giving me a fast car as my Porsche. I parked in front of her house, took a deep breath and walked to the door. I rang the doorbell and Charlie answered.

"Edward! Come in! She's almost done" he said letting me in.

"Thank you, Charlie" I said walking in and following him to the living room.

"Now, I like you, I know you since you were born… But now it's different and I'll set rules" he said sternly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I want her back at one, as soon as the ball ends. I want her back with a smile, and not upset about anything. She'll be back in perfect conditions, exactly as I gave her to you. I will not tolerate any of you drunk. And… Most important, if you break her heart, I'll break you, I don't care who your parents are to me, or that I considered you a son"

I was about to protest, say something when I heard heels clacking on the floor upstairs.

"Sorry! I'm late! Sorry" she said as she came down the stairs.

She was so beautiful, I couldn't not let my jaw drop. She was wearing a purple dress, short in the front, cascading down, and without cleavage, but hugging her body. It had a bow on the waist, and the upper half was all sparkly. She wore black sparkly high heels, and a matching clutch. Her nails were matching the dress and her eye shadow too. Her lips had a soft pink, and her cheeks were naturally blushed. Her hair was in a beautifully made ponytail-like style, falling over her shoulder. She was perfect. I met her at the bottom step, and gave her my hand. She took it and stood in front of me.

"You're beautiful. Perfect" I whispered.

She blushed and smiled wider for me, making my heart beat faster, if possible.

"You're not wearing glasses" she commented.

"Contacts" I mumbled.

"I love it" she said. "Sorry, I had problems with the blow dryer"

"It's fine, really" I said and extended her the small blue box. "Here"

She grinned happily and took it. She opened and gasped seeing the bracelet. It was a gold bracelet, with diamonds and sapphire. It cost me a couple allowance money, but it was totally worth it, considering her smile, and the way she touched it softly, almost as if she feared it would break. She liked it.

"Thank you, Edward. It's so beautiful, I loved it!" she said looking up at me.

"I didn't know how you would dress… If you don't want to wear tonight…"

"Even if it didn't match, I would wear it. I think I'll have problems taking it off. And it's perfect for the outfit" she said putting it on. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful" I said truthfully, not only refering to the bracelet.

"It really is" Charlie agreed.

"We should get going" Bella said.

"Wait! Wait! I got it!" Sue yelled running downstairs with the camera. "Just a couple photos"

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at me, taking my hand. Sue took a lot of pictures, and by the time we got out, we were a full hour late.

"Have fun!" Sue said.

"Thanks" I said and we walked to my car.

I opened the door for her and she looked at me for a moment before getting in. I drove top speed to school, and she played with the bracelet.

"Thank you" she suddenly said as I drove into the parking lot. "I'm having a great time, and it haven't even started"

I smiled at her, blushing, hoping I could do this a lot more times.

"It's my pleasure" I said.

I parked the car and got to her side, opening the door and helping her out. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"You're a charming gentleman. Thanks" she said.

"You're w-welcome" I stuttered blushing.

She giggled and held my hand. I locked the car and we walked to the entrance. Some people looked at us in awe and envy, and I couldn't help but feel smug, I was taking the most beautiful girl in the world. At the entrance we took the school's picture, and then we got in the ball. There were a lot of people dancing, a few groups talking, drinking. I saw a few guys, Jacob's friends glare at me, and I smiled back, just to piss them off more.

"Let's get a seat" I said.

Bella nodded and linked her arm with mine, using her other hand to lift the dress' skirt a little. There were balloons and confetti in the floor, so she had to be careful with her heels. When we got to our table, where my sister and Jasper were sitting, they smiled at us.

"Hi!"Alice said hugging Bella. "You're beautiful! I loved the dress! Who chose?"

"You" Bella said smiling.

"Oh, I'm awesome, right?" Alice said chuckling. "You two are beautiful together"

"Thanks" Bella said as I blushed.

"Here, B" Jazz said extending a glass to her.

"What's this?" Bella said taking.

"Punch" he said smiling.

"Did you put something on it?" Bella asked and he shook his head, so she sipped.

"I didn't. Tyler did" he said.

She rolled her eyes and lowered the glass from her lips.

"It's weak. Anyway, I shouldn't be drinking. Charlie will be waiting up" she said.

"Killing Edward's fun?" Jazz asked laughing.

"Why are you laughing? My dad will be waiting up, and will talk to you when you drop her off, since he didn't get to talk to you when you picked her up" I said.

"Shit" he grumbled making us laugh.

"Come on, Carlisle is totally cool. Don't worry, Jazz" Bella said.

The music slowed down, and I wrapped my hand around Bella's.

"Dance with me?" I asked in a whisper.

She grinned, put her clutch on the table, and squeezed my hand.

"I was waiting for you to ask, Mr. Cullen" she said.

We walked to the dance floor, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and we swing with the beat. After a few minutes, I got the guts and pulled her closer a little. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You are so… gorgeous" I whispered.

"You know… You took quite some time to finally hit on me, and when you do… You are surprising me with all this charm" she said.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Jazz told me" she said blushing. "That you have a crush on me. Is it true?"

I stared at her, blushing, and glared at Jasper over her head. She sighed and looked down.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have… believed him. I didn't, at first, but he kept going and I…"

"Bella?" I cut her off.

"Yeah?" she said looking up at me.

"It's true" I said blushing and looked down.

"Really?"

"Yeah" I mumbled.

Her hands went from my neck to my face, and she cupped my face, making me look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she frowned.

"Because… You are popular, beautiful, cool, fun, cheerleader… And I'm just… Awkward Edward, AE. Remember?"

"You're not awkward. Why do you listen to those jerks?" she asked.

"Well, they were your boyfriends, so they must have done, or have something right" I shrugged.

"You know, the only one I really liked, that I really wanted, was smart, handsome, funny, understanding, a real prince charming" I frowned and she smiled, "He never hit on me, so I convinced myself he didn't like me… And now, he's my date to the prom"

"W-What?" I asked confused.

"I like you, Edward" she said, "You never showed you liked me, so I kept quiet. I was… shy about it, I guess"

"Are you joking?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No" she laughed.

"So…"

"I like you"

"Okay, this seems kind of surreal" I mumbled.

"Silly" she laughed, "Stop talking, kiss me"

I stared at her for a moment, and then leaned down. She got on her tip toes, and her lips met mine. They were so soft, perfect, tasted like cherry from her lipstick. Her arms tightened around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, lifting her up a little. Her tongue touched my lips, and I opened my mouth, our tongue battling for dominance. I heard someone whistling and clapping and we pulled back. She smiled at me as I set her down and blushed seeing some people watching.

"Go, Edward!" Jasper yelled, whistling.

I rolled my eyes, and Bella chuckled. She gave me a peck, and wrapped her arms around my neck for another dance. We danced all night, and it seemed Bella was addicting, because I couldn't stay away from her. Hell, I couldn't stop kissing her. She didn't seem to mind, making me even happier. When they went to announce the prom princess and prince, Bella grinned and nudged me, making me look in the direction she was looking. At Alice. Alice was bouncing at Jasper's side and I wanted to laugh. Of course she would be the princess, she was the most popular girl in junior year. As expected she was announced princess, and she let out a high pitched scream, making half of the student body deaf. She kissed Jasper quickly, and ran to the stage. They gave her the tiara, and she thanked. They announced the prince, a boy I didn't know.

"Now… The King and Queen" the principal announced. "Who should I announce first?"

"King!" Alice said.

"Okay" the principal laughed at her excitement. "The King is… Jasper Hale"

Girls cheered, and he went to the stage. The principal gave him the crown, but instead of putting it on, he just took it. He went to Alice's side, and gave her a peck. She pulled the crown from his hand, and got on her tiptoes to put it on his head.

"Alright… Now, his queen is…" the principal started and opened the piece of paper. "Oh, surprise!" he said ironically, but not meanly. "Isabella Swan!"

I chuckled and Bella laughed. She took my hand and we walked to the stage, where I helped her at the steps, and then the principal put the crown on her head. She went to Jasper's side, and they took pictures with the prince and princess. After a few minutes Bella came back to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"The prom isn't fun from now on" she said and took off her crown. "Can I have your car's keys?"

"For what?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

She slipped her hand in my pocket and took the keys. She smirked, took my hand and dragged me out of the gymnasium. She got in my car, and I sat in the passenger seat, curious and happy. She drove for almost an hour, out of the city, and when she turned into a road, I understood where we were going.

"I have my own keys" she said as she parked in front of the lake house.


	4. Chapter 4

She got out of the car, and I just stared at the house. Holy shit. Was this really happening or was I dreaming? She stopped in the porch and looked back at the car, waiting for me. I got out of the car and walked to her slowly. She opened the door, and with a smile, walked in, leaving the door open. I took a deep breath and entered the house. All lights were off.

"Bella?" I called shakily.

I heard her giggle, and I flipped the light of the living room on. I could see now, she had left her crown in the small table in the foyer. There was a shoe in the hallway, one at the bottom of the stairs, and her bracelet at the top. I smiled. A trail. I followed it slowly, and heard music playing when I reached the top of the stairs. There was a few hair pins continuing the trail, and I realized it took me to her room. The door was ajar, and I could see weak lighting coming from inside. I swallowed hard and opened the door slowly. My eyes were on the ground and my breath caught when I saw her dress on the floor. I looked up to see Bella sitting in the middle of the bed, her hair loose and only a light blue set of bra and panties. I swallowed hard again and my grip on the doorknob tightened.

"Edward… come here" she whispered with a small smile.

I slowly walked in her direction, dodging the dress, and stood by the end of the bed. She got on her knees and came in my direction. My hands twitched at my side, and I put them in my pocket, not trusting them. God, she was so sexy, so beautiful. She put one hand in my chest and the other in the back of my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. I kissed her passionately, and when she whimpered I couldn't hold it anymore. I groaned as my hands went to her hips, pulling her to me. Her hands undid the knot of my tie, and unbuttoned my shirt. I laid a shaky flat hand on her stomach, enjoying her soft, warm skin. She pulled back and kissed down my jaw and neck as she threw my tie away, and then pushed the shirt and jacket off of my shoulders.

"Touch me" she whispered huskily in my ear as her hands trailed down from my shoulders, down to my chest and abs.

My hand shook as it trailed up on her stomach, and when it touched the underside of her bra-clad breast, she pulled me closer by the belt loops of my pants. I finally cupped one of her breasts with one hand as the other trailed down her side to her thigh. She filled my hand, soft, warm, the lace of her bra teasing me. I squeezed it gently, and she let out a little whimper, that made me throb. Good Lord, what was she doing to me? Her hands worked on the fly of my pants, and as I gripped her thigh, and pulled her closer, she slipped her hands inside my pants, rubbing me through my boxers.

"Oh, god" I gasped, my hands going to her hips, and gripping tightly.

She kissed me hard, and I involuntarily was thrusting against her hand. She pulled her hand away, and pulled my pants down. I kissed her neck, licking and biting, while I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my pants, climbing into bed with her. She leaned back, a hand in my hair tugging me closer until I was on top of her. I pulled back to look at her, and she had a smile, her hair was splayed on the pillow, her cheeks blushed, her chest rising and falling with each breath luring me into ripping that offending bra off. She wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer until I was settled between her legs, my erection against her hot core. I shut my eyes, trying to get some control, to calm down a little, but the image of her under me, panting, and only in underwear was stuck in my brain, and when I felt her tongue on my collarbone, I knew I wouldn't be able to calm down. I snapped my eyes open, and she smiled sweetly at me before continuing to lay open mouthed, wet kisses on the skin of my neck, chest and shoulders. I was shaking and couldn't help but thrust hard against her. She moaned loudly and I groaned. God, that simple sound was driving me insane. I couldn't control my actions anymore. My hands went to her breasts, squeezing alternately between gently and hard, and flicking my thumbs across her hardened nipples. She arched her back, moaning, and scratched my ribs lightly. It made me shiver in pleasure. I unhooked her bra, and she grinned as I pulled the straps down her shoulders. She threw it away somewhere, and I couldn't help but stare, fascinated with that new piece of skin revealed. She grabbed my hand and showed me how she liked me to touch her there, squeezing, caressing… Involuntarily, I thrust against her again, because it was too much. My dick was throbbing, begging me to take her, and yet, I wanted things to slow down, to savor each moment, to memorize every inch and every touch. She moaned again and reached for my boxers. I hesitantly flicked my tongue on her nipple, and she gasped. I looked up and she watched me with dark eyes. The smirk that appeared on her lips told me. She enjoyed it. I did it again, and she held my head there, not that I would pull away. She tasted… unique. Slightly salty, but with a touch of strawberries. She moaned and I was proud of myself, it was almost ridiculous how happy I was for being able to pleasure her. This time it was her, she pushed her core against me, her fingers teasing, as she reached the waistband of my underwear. I pulled back a little, and tried something else. Everything was completely new to me. And though I feared I might embarrass myself, I still wanted to try everything. I slid my hand down her stomach, and slowly slipped it inside her panties. She was smooth, soft, warm and so wet. She threw her head back, eyes closed, mouth open and moaned so loudly, I grinned. I slid my finger back and forth between her lips, but it didn't seem enough.

"More, Edward, please"

I took her nipple in my mouth again, as my hand rubbed her harder, pressed into spots she seemed most responsive to. She was moaning, shaking and thrusting against my hand. Suddenly, she slipped her hand with mine, entwining our fingers together. I had to look. I had an urge to watch as her hand guided me, showed me what pleasured her, and what she needed. My other hand tugged her panties down a little more, until they were in the middle of her thighs, and I watched as our hands worked against that pink, smooth, wet skin, that was just revealed to me. Her fingers were skinny and tiny compared to mine, but they entwined perfectly together. She took my hand until her entrance, and I groaned as I watched one of my fingers and one of hers disappear inside of her. She cried out and when we pulled our fingers out, she pulled her hand away completely. One clutched my shoulder, the other the sheets. I continued to thrust my finger in and out of her, watching her expressions of pleasure, listening to her moans and cries, kissing her breasts, shoulder and neck. She cried out so loudly, I looked up at her face, and she surprised me by crashing her lips to mine hard, passionately. I thrust two fingers into her this time, and felt her shaking, tightening around my fingers, and dripping down my hand. The kiss slowed, softened as she came down from her high, and she pulled back to smile at me.

"Wow" she whispered and kissed me softly again. "God, that felt… incredible"

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her to me. I was in heaven, her bare breasts against my bare chest, her lips against mine, her core soaking my underwear and thigh, her hands in my hair, and her legs entwining with mine. Her hands slipped down my back and started to tug my boxers down. She pushed me away gently, and I pulled away, kneeling in the bed. I pulled her panties down the rest of the way, and she leaned back on her elbows, watching me. I swallowed hard, and took off my underwear. Immediately I went back to her, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her softly. She cupped my face and wrapped her legs around my hips urging me to do what I've dreamed of.

"Protection" I choked out, burying my face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

"I'm on birth control, don't worry" she whispered.

I continued frozen. I shook with nervousness, and tried to regain some composure. I couldn't because she was kissing my earlobe, sucking on it.

"Bella" I whispered.

"Take me" she whispered in my ear. "Fuck me, Edward. I want you so badly"

I shuddered as I lost control, slipping inside of her in one thrust. She gasped and whimpered. I held her closer, and froze again. I feared to move. She was moving her hips against mine, creating friction, but I needed her to stop. I feared I might lose it. I didn't want to embarrass myself, or this to end so soon.

"Oh, Edward" she breathed. "Please"

I slowly unclenched my muscles and pulled out of her slowly, and thrust back in slowly. She moaned, and I unwrapped my arms from around her, planting my hands on both sides of her head and supporting my weight. She reached for me, and her hands caressed down my chest. She leaned up and kissed my chest softly, her lips lingering. I thrust into her slowly again, and stopped for a moment to hold back.

"Let go, Edward" she whispered with a smile, "Let go"

I shook my head, and felt and watched as a drop of sweat went down the bridge of my nose, and fell from the tip to her lips. She licked her lips and smiled, reaching a hand and caressing my face.

"Take me as you truly want, Edward. We'll have many more nights" she whispered and kissed me softly.

I lost it. I thrust into her hard a few times, roaring like an animal, and enjoying her moans on my mouth, and a couple minutes later, I came, releasing inside of her. It was so hard, my vision went white, and then colorful spots came. I opened my eyes, and relaxed my body as I slipped out of her. She had a happy smile. I wrapped my arms around her once more, and rolled over so she lay on top of me. She kissed my lips softly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, still trying to catch my breath.

"It's more than fine, Edward. I am so happy right now… It was perfect" she said. "I loved it"

"I love you" I blurted.

She looked up at me with a grin, and kissed me passionately before pulling back and answering.

"I love you too" she whispered.

"I'll make it up to you" I said a couple minutes later.

"I'm sure you will" she laughed. "I'm looking forward to"

I kissed her once more and we relaxed, falling asleep soon after.

I woke up, it was before dawn, and looked down at Bella. She was pressed against my side, her head resting on my chest, her arm around my waist and a thigh between mine. I held her closer, and buried my nose on her hair. She sighed contently, and I felt her lips brush against my chest in a kiss just above my heart. She looked up at me with a sleepy smile and leaned in for a kiss. I kissed her softly, my hand trailing down her back, tracing her spine. She shivered, and climbed on top of me, her hands cupping my face and then snaking into my hair. She sighed in my mouth as her core made contact with my erection. She pulled back, and looked me in the eyes.

"Love you" she whispered.

I smiled and cupped her cheek, my thumb caressing her face softly.

"I love you too, so much" I breathed.

She smiled, and brushed her lips against mine. I groaned as she pulled back, teasing me and she giggled. I narrowed my eyes, and tried to pull her closer to kiss her, but she turned her face. I bit her cheek and she giggled again. The sound made me smile.

"Kiss me, beautiful, please" I whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe.

"Just because you're asking nicely" she said turning to me.

I smirked and she rolled her eyes before my lips crashed against hers. She moaned as my tongue danced with hers, and circled her hips. I let my hands wander in her body, and after a couple minutes she pulled back again. She straddled me, and I slowly lowered herself onto me. My eyes fluttered close with the sensations. So good. She put her hands in my chest, and circled her hips again, letting out a moan.

"Edward" she breathed.

I moved my hips upwards and took her breasts in my hands. She looked down at me with dark eyes, full of lust. She rode me, fast and hard, and though I worried about finishing before her, soon my worries were eased, because after a couple minutes she collapsed on top of me, shaking and clenching around me. She kissed me; holding onto me like her life depended on it and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. I smiled at her and peppered her shoulder and neck with kisses. Once she was breathing evenly again, she got up again, and this time I joined her, so I was sitting. As we moved together, searching for pleasure, we looked into each other's eyes and kissed softly several times. We connected in a whole other level. I had never felt so close to her as in that moment. She clung to me as we climaxed, and we collapsed on bed holding each other.

"You sure know how to make up…" she mumbled with a smirk.

As we just stayed there, holding, kissing, caressing, sunlight appeared and lightened the room. It was then that I remembered we should be back a long time ago.

"Shit!" I muttered.

"What?" she asked, her fingers softly touching my forehead, smoothing my frown.

"We should have been back last night. Charlie is going to kill me" I said.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Don't worry. He loves you, he could never be mad at you" she said.

With reluctance we got up, and got dressed before leaving the house. She entwined her fingers with mine in the gear stick as I drove back to Forks. When I parked in front of her house, the newspaper was still at the door and I hoped her parents were still asleep. We got out of the car and I walked her to her door. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her softly. When I pulled back, she pulled me closer and smiled.

"Come on, give me a real goodbye kiss" she whispered.

I smiled at her, and kissed her passionately, lifting her off her feet, and holding her to me. Her arms around my neck tightened for a moment before I set her down. She gave me a peck, but I just couldn't let her go. One peck, two pecks… several pecks. She giggled but was cut off as the door opened. Sue smiled at us and I blushed as I stood straight, but didn't let go of her.

"Well, well, good morning, kids" she said.

"Morning, mom" Bella mumbled.

"Good morning, Sue" I mumbled.

"Come on in. Would you like pancakes for breakfast, Edward?" she asked.

Before I could answer, Bella picked up the newspaper and walked in the house, her hand still in mine and leading me to the kitchen.

"Charlie is making eggs and bacon for himself" Sue told us. "I was about to do some French toast for me. What do you want?"

I froze as we entered the kitchen. Charlie looked at me with narrowed eyes. I swallowed hard and remembered dad telling us all about his hunting trips with Charlie and how he shoot well.

"I think I told you to come back by one" he said.

"The party went until almost three. Then Edward, Alice, Jasper and I went to the Cullen's house and stayed up all night, talking and having fun" Bella lied smoothly.

I swallowed hard and nodded. Charlie's eyes were still narrowed at me, and by the glare I knew he knew it was a lie. Of course it was a lie. I was still in my tux, and my parents' hadn't called or anything to let them know where we were.

"Dad" Bella said softly as she dragged me to the table.

He looked at her and then back at me with a smile.

"I hope you had fun" he said.

"W-We did" I stammered.

"Do you want some clothes? I must have something that fits you. That suit must be uncomfortable" he said.

I nodded dumbly, and Sue went to get the clothes. Bella left me to change out of her dress, leaving m alone with her father. He sat across from me with his plate of food and his mug of coffee and arched an eyebrow.

"Calm down, son" he chuckled. "You make her happy, that's what matters to me. I trust you"

I smiled at him, and spent the rest of the day at Bella's house, watching movies, talking, listening to music and of course, kissing.


	5. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	6. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
